Crawling
by Neon.Flare
Summary: Akatsuki kidnap a young child, eve leader has no clue what to do with the brat. thought of murder, and sexual content. might contain rape scene.


**A/N:: **I know I suck... never uploaded any of my Fanfiction. So yeah. But I hope you enjoy this one!!  
Also it's completely ooc as I know that none of this would actually happen. Also! I don't own Naruto. Wish I did. As then I'd turn it in to R+ rated yaoi! :D

**Warning: **Contains strong language and rape.

* * *

Slowly a pair of crystal blue eyes fluttered open to find nothing but a overwhelming darkness that covered everything in sight. Suddenly shivers ran though the small body that the blue eyes belonged to, jumping up only to be denied that by the chains that was tightly clasped around his wrist and neck. Utter shock slowly took over the figures body as he grabbed hold of the chain that was attached to the collar that laid around his neck; following what seemed to be a brand new chain to a cold and damp wall. Letting put a scream as the figures small hands ran across something slimy only to earn a chuckle that appeared from nowhere, spinning round to face the direction it came from, Blinking a couple of times before they slowly spook out. "Wh-who's t-t-there?!" by the sound of the figures voice you could easily tell that they were male. Once his words had stopped echoing around the empty space an almost blinding flash appeared, only to make the blue eyed boy places his arms over his face to block out the blinding light. Once it was over he slowly removed them to fine another male standing opposite him. Blinking uncontrollable at the long, dark hair male in front of him, this caused him to blush slightly; only to make him lower his head in shame, his own golden blond locks to fall over his face and shoulders.

The blond male kept his glaze to the floor; a shiver ran up his spine as the sound of footsteps crashed against the hard stone floor. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin his roughly pulled his head up to face the other male only to meet the sight of blood red eyes, trying his best to avoid eye contact. He shifted from one foot to the other as the chain he was attached to was tugged at. "Oi! Kid move it!" With that the chain was pulled harshly, making the boy fall forwards and crash into something, but that something happened to not be the floor. "be more fucking careful!" The other male moved away, still pulling the boy behind him, again, the door to the room opened sending in a blinding light, making the blond squint with eyes. Once he'd adjusted to the brightness, he let his eyes roam around the large, gray halls, leading only to a wooden door at the very end.

Again, the boy was shoved thought the open door, a small squeak escaped though his lips as he hit the cold floor, his head hung low as he stayed on his knees not daring to move. "I see you got the boy, Right the first steps complete!" A unwelcomed silence blow over the room only to be shooed away.

"So who fucks meant to watch other the fucking brat?!"

"Shut the hell up bitch, and we'll find out!"

"Don't fucking talk to me like that you-"

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE!!! Uchiha you get to watch the brat. End of. Now get out of my office."

Sighing the said male picked the boy up and again... and dragged the male back to his room. Opening the door to a very duel looking room the blond was gently pushed, making him stumble forwards, listing for the door to shut only it ended with the sound of a lock being activated. Spinning around the boy again was met with blood red eyes, as he moved backwards trying to escape the cold eyes the back of his legs collided with the bed, making his fall backwards on to it, earning himself a chuckle from across the room at seem to be approaching fast, Slowly he raised he self of off the bed only to be pushed back down, and a warm breath could be felt right next to his ear..

"You _might_ want to be careful, never know what _could_ happen to a small boy like you."

* * *

I got bored of writing this. So sorry its short! I'll more than likely update it some time with in the week.  
Also hearing your views would be lovely!


End file.
